Easter With Fox
by brutongaster32
Summary: A story about Easter at Mulder's place.


**Easter With Fox**

"Mom, I have to go now," I said grabbing my keys.

"Dana, I thought you were staying longer. Charles and Bill are here," my Mom said.

"I know; I'll say bye. But I have a commitment to Mulder. He wouldn't normally do this, but he invited me over for Easter. I told him I'd be over at seven-thirty. I'll be late if I don't leave now."

"When was Fox ever on time?" Mom questioned.

"You have a point, but I have a commitment. I love you, Mom."

"Okay, I love you, too. Call me tomorrow and tell me how it went."

"I will," I said. I opened the door and left.

Walking down the familiar hallway I heard "The Bunny Hop" playing loudly. "That can't be coming from Mulder's room," I thought. "Then again…" I arrived at the door and was about to knock when Byers opened it.

"I'm sorry, Scully. I need to go get some soda."

"Oh! I didn't know he invited you guys!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah he did, and he invited Mr. Skinner, too."

"That's surprising. I thought it would only be me. Mulder doesn't have any soda?"

"No, he has beer, but Mr. Skinner and I don't drink."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you in a while." He nodded and walked out when I walked in. It sounded like "The Bunny Hop" started again, so I supposed Mulder had it on repeat.

"Look who it is! The scrumptious Dana made it." I didn't have to look up to know who that was.

"Hello, Frohike. It's, um, nice to see you." I nodded in his direction. "Where is Mulder?"

"Scully! You came! Happy Easter!"

"I told you I would."

"Well, me and Langly were just doing the bunny hop. Would you like to join?"

"No, I'll watch."

"Suit yourself. When Byers gets back we are going to have our Easter egg hunt!" Mulder smiled and ran into his T.V. room. I followed him in. Skinner was sitting on the couch looking very uncomfortable while Langly was doing the bunny hop. Mulder jumped in wearing bunny ears. I couldn't help it, but I burst out in giggles while I sat down next to Skinner.

"You think that is funny? Well wait until you see my moves!" Frohike said as he took the bunny ears from Mulder and jumped in. I laughed harder than I had in a while. When the song ended, Mulder turned off the stereo. Byers walked in with a grocery bag.

"I hope everyone likes _Root _Beer," he said putting emphasis on root. "Would you like any, Scully, Skinner?"

"No thank you," Skinner and I said at the same time. Skinner was starting to look really uncomfortable. "Agent Mulder, I'm glad I could come, but I have to go. There is quite a bit of paperwork bombarding my desk that I must attend to." Mulder looked and nodded at him. "Thanks," Skinner said sheepishly before he walked out the door.

"I guess he didn't want to stay for the egg hunt," Mulder said jokingly. "Well, if everyone could just listen. I have hid four plastic eggs around the apartment for each of you. They are color coded. Frohike, yours are green. Langly, yours are yellow. Byers, yours are blue. And Scully, yours are pink. You must find them all. After you have, find a spot where you can sit down and open them. Each has a piece of paper with a word in them. You must make the message that I am trying to tell you. When your done, show me and I will tell you if your correct."

"Is there a prize for the first one done?" Langly questioned.

"No, it's Easter. I'm just doing this to have fun," Mulder answered.

"What if we find Mr. Skinner's?" Byers asked.

"Oh, I didn't put out any for Skinman because I knew he would leave. Get to it." Mulder said.

I looked for at least half an hour. Mulder hid them well in his small apartment. The Lone Gunmen finished quickly. Their eggs were in easy places like in Mulder's fruit bowl. Mine were in harder places like under Mulder's waterbed mattress and behind all his clothes in the closet. Langly found his message was, "Get your hair cut." Frohike's was, "Thanks for being cool." Byers' was, "You're a good friend." For some reason, I felt that Mulder purposely hid my eggs in harder places. I figured out my theory was right when I decoded the message. The Lone Gunmen left about five minutes before I opened the eggs to unscramble the words. I was sitting on Mulder's couch staring at the sentence in front of me when Mulder sat down next to me.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Mulder, does this say what I think it says?" Mulder looked over and nodded. I could tell he was blushing a little.

"Yeah, it says, "I love you, Scully." I didn't know how else to say it. We have known each other for six years, almost seven and…" Mulder trailed off and stared at me.

"You love me?" I asked. Mulder nodded sheepishly. I have never seen him act like this; all bashful. "Well, aren't we supposed to love each other? We're friends." Mulder looked at me and I knew what was going to happen. He was leaning in and we were so close but the door opened. We both looked up.

"Oh, sorry. Byers forgot the pop," said Langly.

"That's okay," said Mulder calmly.

"Catch ya later, Mulder," Langly said before he shut the door.

"I better be going," I kissed Mulder on the cheek and got up. "Maybe next time, Fox," I said and started towards the door.

"Scully?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Mulder. Not Fox."

"I know." I turned and headed out the door.


End file.
